Federal Army of Chorus
The Federal Army of Chorus, also known as simply the "Federal Army", is a faction in Red vs. Blue consisting of Federal soldiers from the planet Chorus. They formerly fought against the New Republic in order to bring back order to Chorus and end the terrorism created by the rebels. According to the New Republic, however, the Feds use tyranny to control the planet's society and fight against them for control over the planet. Overview According to Felix, an affiliate of the New Republic, after The Great War between the humans and the aliens came to a close, the outer colony of Chorus was forgotten by the UNSC and left to fend for themselves. After a while, the citizens of the planet attempted to govern themselves, but soon the Federal Army of Chorus was formed, which attempted to take over the entire planet and put everyone under their supervision. Due to their actions, they caused a faction known as the New Republic to form, as they wanted their freedom. As a result, this led to a Civil War between the two groups on Chorus. General Donald Doyle tells a far different story to Washington, Sarge, and Donut. He claims that the Federal Army was firm but fair in its leadership, and gave the dissatisfied New Republic several opportunities to move away peacefully to another region of the planet, but they refused to listen and quickly began resorting to terrorist tactics. Doyle also claims that the New Republic's ultimate goal is to obtain complete control over Chorus. Although having an advantage over the rebels, the Federal Army began to worry when the Reds and Blues are discovered on Chorus. As many thought the group were the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy and could determine the outcome of the war, the Federal Army sent a large military force to capture them. Despite heavy losses and four members escaping, they succeeded in capturing most of the Blood Gulch Crew, four of which join them when the Federal Army explains they aren't an evil tyranny and need their help. Known Members Doyle asking about what Washington knows about the Rebels - S12E9.png|General Donald Doyle (KIA) 11 15 Locus.png|Mercenary Locus (Faux allegiance) Doctor Emily Gray S12E9.png|Dr. Emily Grey (Active) Washington about to get hit - S11E18.png|Freelancer Washington (Active) 11 900003.png|Colonel Sarge (Active) Uh...I think I know what it is - S11E18.png|Private Franklin Delano Donut (Active) Then you showed up - S12E9.png|Lopez the Heavy (Active) 12 0800012.png|Snowman Fed (KIA) Fire 00004.png|Several Federal Army soldiers (Active) Fed shot in the lap.png|Lap Fed (Active) Crash Site Fed.png|Crash Site Fed (Active) Trivia *The Federal Army and Project Freelancer both have ties to the UNSC. The former was deserted by the military group, while the latter was originally created to be a splinter group. *The 'Empire' might be a pun of the Galactic Empire, a famous faction in the Star Wars franchise. **This is further alluded to by the Empire's use of white-armored soldiers, similar to the Galactic Empire's Stormtroopers. **Felix also refers to those in the faction as 'Feds', likely referencing another famous faction in Star Wars, the Trade Federation. It's also likely a reference to real-life federal law enforcement in America being labeled Feds. *It revealed that the Federal Army has many armor enhancements, as Locus and his second team are all shown to have Cloaking in Ready…Aim… This is fitting since it appears the Federal Army is the dominant faction on Chorus. *Most soldiers in the Federal Army wear white armor with sage trim, and consists of Prefect helmets and chestplates along with ODST shoulders, legs and forearms. **Additionally, most soldiers are armed with assault rifles, in contrast to the New Republic rebels who seem to use DMRs most of the time. This is may be due to the fact the Feds are the dominant faction and can expend more ammo, unlike the rebels who presumably prefer accuracy due to logistical requirements. **All the armor pieces are acquired through the Infinity Armor pack. *It's shown that specific members of the Federal Army have different trim and visor colors in order to identify their occupation. They are also armed with differing weapons. **Those with sage are common foot soldiers. These soldiers often use an assault rifle, with some using a Sniper Rifle. **Those with blue are technician specialists. These soldiers normally appear to use a Boltshot. **Those with red are heavy weapon specialists. These soldiers utilize a Heavy Machine Gun Turret. **Those with purple are medics or doctors. These soldiers are unarmed, but have a Medical Scanner. **Those with gold are officers. Doyle, the only one shown, wields only a Pistol. Whether this is standard for officers is unknown. *Revealed in The Federal Army of Chorus, the Federal Army has gone through multiple leaders, some who left the planet before the war escalated while most were killed. Doyle is just the most recent to obtain the position, having previously been the Secretary to the previous leader. Category:Teams Category:Federal Army of Chorus Category:Former Antagonist